1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an apparatus for cleaning a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel displays such as organic light-emitting displays and liquid crystal displays are formed on substrates having a pattern which includes at least one thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and a wire that connects the TFT and the capacitor.
The TFT may typically be formed on amorphous silicon or polysilicon. In particular, because polysilicon has a field effect mobility that is higher than that of amorphous silicon, a TFT formed using polysilicon may be used as a driving device. When a flat panel display is formed using polysilicon, a driving circuit may also be formed on a substrate by configuring a driving device in an array substrate. Therefore, it is unnecessary to attach an additional printed circuit board (PCB) having a driving circuit to the flat panel display.